Power Rangers Ultimate Force
by sonicfanwho99
Summary: After an almost fatal encounter with a monster named Paradox Nick and the rest of the Mystic Force team team up with Time Force and Wild Force to defeat the new threat and save the time-space countiuam. NOTE: WHOEVER WANTS TO TAKE OVER THIS STORY AS I WILL BE CURRENTLY CANCELING IT EMAIL ME AT FOR PERMISSION TO COUNTIUE THIS STORY.


Hey guys I decided to make my own combo of Mystic Force, Time Force, and Wild Force. Yes I know I'm missing Megaforce but I want to wait for the series to end before any assumptions on how the show will precede and end. So till then enjoy the combination of 3 of the best Rangers ever made. December 1, 2006 - In Briarwood - Madison's P.O.V "Maddie, are you okay" "Yeah I'm just bummed out Nick hasn't been back in weeks and neither has Udonna or Leanbow." " It'll be fine maybe they got caught up with something and have been caught up with foster parents, he has a lot of explaining to do." "Yeah, I guess you're right , but I can't stop worrying about him." "Wait, you don't have a crush on him do you sis ?" I didn't know how to respond to that. I mean I liked him ,but I couldn't love. Could I ? " I knew it you do like Nick !" "Okay maybe a little ,but he hasn't returned and it's making me worried." "Look sis he's still out there and he's coming back for you where ever he may be." Briarwood sign - Nick's P.O.V "Man it's been too long since I've been here and I can finally say I feel about Maddie." " Remember what I taught you just say it from your heart and you'll be fine son, after all thats how I got your mother." "Aw gross dad I just wanted advice on how to get Maddie not how you and mom met." "Well Bowen you must learn love is a very fragile and powerful thing. Yeah sure is. "Well you guys go ahead to Rootcore and see if Clare hasn't blown down the place this is something I need to do on my own." "Okay son I wish you the best." "Thanks dad ,I'll see later love you too mom." Man I wonder if Maddie feels the same way I guess I'll find out. Boom! "Shit what was that !" "Hello Red Mystic Force Leader It's so nice to meet you allow me to introduce myself I'm Paradox the destroyer of all time and space and I'm here to kill you." "Really why is that." " Thats a story for another time, but for now you die" "Not so fast Magical Source, Mystic Force !" "Guys ?" "Nick you're back !" "Yada-yada-yada yeah the back shut up, I don't care the more rangers the better." "We're not going to let that happen Paradox !" "Magical source, Mystic Force !" "Lets do this guys Magic Staff Sword." "Magic Staff Axe !" "Magic Staff Crossbow !" "Magic Staff Wands !" " Aww how cute to bad I have to destroy you all." 3rd person "Lets go guys !" As Nick and Xander went head in and started to attack the monster while V and Maddie snuck up on it from behind. Paradox then was taken by surprise at the blue and pink ranger's attack but, took them out with no problem. "Maddie no!" Nick then ran toward Maddie and left Xander and Chip to fight the Paradox. "Maddie are you okay ?" "I'm fine Nick" However the moment was ruined a Xander and Chip were thrown into the 2 and they all deformed as Paradox walked towards them. "You fools you can't beat me i'm unstoppable against your puny magic." "I won't give up and I will defeat you." "Nick don't he'll destroy you !" "Nick get back here." "Please Nick I love you you !" "What Maddie are you telling the truth ?" "I wouldn't say anything else to you Nick." As they looked at each other Paradox then took advantage and stabbed Nick in the stomach. " My mission is complete goodbye rangers." "You little son of bitch get back here !" " Maddie hold on we gotta get Nick to a hospital now." "Wait guys we can use our wands to heal the wounds." "Please guys just do it" They pointed their wands and attempted to heal them but failed. "Why isn't working." "I guess you can't heal wounds with our wands, we're sorry Maddie." She fell to the ground and began to sob on Nick almost lifeless body."Maddie please no tears it'll be fine." "No it won't ur dying how's it going to be okay?" "I just know okay." As they crowded around their fallen leader a bright light came around and a rede ranger with a red arrow on his suit and helmet."Mystic force Rangers ?" "That's us" Maddie answered "My name is Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger and I'm here to save Nick. I know I kinda went overboard with the whole Nick and Maddie romance thing but it was needed to help the plot advance as Wes comes back to help the Mystic Force and next episode will include the return of the Time Force ! Yah best set of rangers evar. disagree leave your favorite rangers down below 


End file.
